


Charity two Vanessa zero

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: For some reason Vanessa cannot get there but Charity tries to make it happen





	Charity two Vanessa zero

**Author's Note:**

> As a non-native speaker I started out with British English but switched to American/Canadian about a decade ago. I hope it's not too distracting. Not that they talk much.

Vanessa was lying on her stomach. Her body so taut she was basically hovering over the mattress, perched on elbows and toes. Her grip on the high thread count pillows left her knuckles white. Charity was situated behind her, between her legs to be exact. One hand ran up and down Vanessa's back the other one tried to make her come. Her fingers - three by now - were rubbing against that particular spot on Vanessa’s front wall that usually did the trick. Her thumb was playing with her clit drawing random patterns. Vanessa wouldn’t orgasm however. Charity's hand was cramping. She didn’t know why today was any different from other days, Vanessa could usually come quickly and often. At times she’d be embarrassed about how quickly, just to turn the tables by kissing the smug look off of Charity’s face and proving she wasn’t the only one with that “issue”.

 

They had been all over each other as soon as they arrived home. The front door closed at the same time as Charity’s shirt was ripped open. A bite into her left breast was accompanied by the click of the lock. The kids were placed with their respective dads, granddads or friends. Charity and Vanessa had been craving alone time for weeks, but life had gotten in the way. Worry free, with all kids safe and both phones turned off Vanessa had promised a vigorous workout. And she had followed through on that. Charity guessed that they must have reached hour three a short while ago and Vanessa had zero orgasms to Charity’s two.

 

Vanessa's high-pitched gasps began to quiet down. Muscles in back and hands slackening. Her orgasm proved too elusive. The edge she had tried to tip over disappeared in the distance. Vanessa's mood went from desperation for that sweet drop off the precipice to painful realization she’d not get there. Not tonight. Charity noticed the change in Vanessa’s body language and she wanted to prevent her from getting lost in her head. An orgasm wasn’t always necessary with each fumble. The journey being the reward and all that. Charity however wasn’t prepared to stop just yet. She carefully withdrew her hand. Leaning over she gingerly settled on top of Vanessa and began to whisper in her ear.

 

"You wanna come, babe. I know you do. And I know you can. It’s my magic, innit?! Not working tonight then?”

 

Vanessa whimpered, gave an exhausted moan and moved to seek more contact with Charity.

 

“No. It’s me. Let’s have a cuddle, yea?”

 

Charity wouldn't have it though creating some space between them. Merely her nipples remained tickling Vanessa's back to the pleasure of both women. And her mound rested on the supple ass below, her hips still comfortably snug between Vanessa's thigh.

 

“I love your cuddles. And you’re dead gorgeous with your tiny tiny body wrapped around mine…”

 

“Oi!”

 

“…but babe, you are also gorgeous underneath me. Writhing and pleading and begging. And watching you come – not an obligation, mind you – you ruined me for anything else. Nothing will rock my world like you have, Ness. And I want to cherish you. Completely and thoroughly.”

 

Vanessa shuddered. Her hips pushed off the bed pressing her ass into Charity’s front. A groan escaped her. Charity’s voice. Her breath on her neck. Vanessa trusted Charity to get her off. Vanessa’s gyrating hips didn’t leave Charity unaffected either. In fact, their slow grinding gave her an idea.

 

“Ness, babe? I know you’re tired but I wanna try something, yea? Can you get on all fours for me?”

 

Vanessa’s body reacted before the words reached her mind. Charity chuckled at the eagerness. The kisses trailing down Vanessa’s spine were lighter for the smile adorning Charity’s lips. In their wake nails left red scratch marks from neck to lower back. Vanessa arched into it welcoming the contrasting sensations. Her breath was hitched and her mind blank in anticipation.

 

Charity pushed into Vanessa’s renewed wetness. Aiming for a deep-seated spot that had Vanessa gushing when she had first discovered it. Two fingers aided by Charity’s hips created a flawless rhythm and reduced Vanessa to moans and barely coherent praise for Charity’s long talented fingers. The position they were in and Charity’s talent had Vanessa close to the edge in no time.

 

Yet again her pleasure plateaued. Her need to come grew and grew but Vanessa just didn’t get anywhere. Charity, in tune with Vanessa’s desires, reached around her hips with her other hand and circled her clit. In a maddening pace. Slow. Maybe too slow. Vanessa’s needs were unclear to herself. She wanted the circles faster but maybe not; her clit was sore. The deep thrust into her was too fast but also perfect. Vanessa vacillated between pushing onto Charity's fingers and escaping the soft touch on her oversensitive clit. It almost hurt but added just the right sensation to be closer to that orgasm. Her hips quickened more and more.

 

"Oh, look at you Ness. You’re so beautiful. I wish I could give you more of“ Charity’s voice gave out with a squeak.

 

Vanessa's undulating hips had suddenly caused Charity's tiring hand to slip out of her. Instead Vanessa impacted with Charity's mound. Twin groans filled the room. Another idea reached Charity’s lust addled brain.

 

"Ness! Ness! Rub against me babe. Ride me!"

 

She leaned back a bit, with one hand pulling Vanessa closer, while perching on the other behind her. Her back protested and she’d regret this in the morning but for now this was perfect. Vanessa's back arched further, and her gyrating hips pushed back against Charity who pressed herself forward to meet her. Their centers slanted and slapped together. The angle was quite something even when they were missing the right spots more often than not. But it was perfect nonetheless. The primal idea of their sexes rubbing together, and their wetness mingling gave them both a headrush. Vanessa was lost in her quest for the sweet relief. Charity was mesmerized by the visual. This beautiful woman in front of her awash with lust was undulating onto her. She was so close. Reaching down and spreading her own lips allowed her clit make contact in the sweetest way and she came. Hard.

 

Tailing her orgasm right away was the knowledge Vanessa had yet to come. Charity, however, couldn't hold this position anymore. Vanessa too fell flat onto the bed from exhaustion her hips still twitching minutely from desperation but not creating any real friction. She screamed her frustration into the pillow and started sobbing right after. Something had to give.

 

"Ness, babe, turn around. We'll try one more thing."

 

Vanessa moved away from her, seemingly to leave the bed. Charity carefully held onto her.

 

"Please!"

 

Vanessa weakly struggled against the loose grip.

 

"It's no use in’nit? It just isn't working. We'll call it a night, yea?"

 

"Just let me try one more thing, will ye?"

 

Not knowing why it was so important to her girlfriend Vanessa gave her consent. Charity placed a kiss on her head, cheeks, neck, breastbone and belly button. She then settled between Vanessa's legs. Vanessa cried out when Charity covered her entire sex with her mouth. She sucked her like a juicy peach or melting ice-cream; to Charity Vanessa tasted better than anything in the world. Her tongue carefully made its way from Vanessa's entrance upwards but stopped short of her clit. The slow soft licks and suction were a stark contrast to their previous strenuous movements. It was divine, and Vanessa could have stayed like this forever. Her patience seemed restored. And her quest to bliss began anew. All thanks to the most beautiful woman with the most talented tongue.

 

Vanessa propped up one arm behind her head and held onto Charity's hair with her other hand, moving it away to find a connection with amazing green eyes that held the world. Charity looked so beautiful with her sex messed hair and rosy cheeks. Her eyes conveyed devotion of such depths that it took Vanessa's breath away. A high-pitched moan startled her, she was right back on the road to the precipice. It felt closer than before, more profound. A rough tumble can bring boundless pleasures but this time a sweet touch was all she needed. Charity's tongue now ventured further. It dipped into Vanessa's entrance as well as circling her still sensitive clit. A whine escaped her on the next swipe. Her body taut again. Charity caressed her abdomen and push on single finger inside her. Her tongue now focused solely on the area just under Vanessa's clit. She kept all movements slow and measured despite Vanessa's hitched breaths and increasing twitches.

 

Vanessa sought to close her legs for further friction because one finger didn't seem enough, but Charity's shoulders prevented it. She tried to push Charity further against her sex or to make her go faster. All she could think of was faster, deeper, and fuller, but only found denial.

 

About to protest "Charity Din..." she came.

 

She came harder than she could ever remember. Bucking into her girlfriend's face, likely smothering her, turning left and then right, not knowing how to handle the all-encompassing waves of bliss wrecking her body and shattering her sense of time and space and reality. Upon returning to her body and senses she realized that through the whole explosion Charity never ceased her ministrations. That had Vanessa's hips jerking violently, and she came again. Smaller this time but just as devastatingly.

When Charity knew that two was all Vanessa had to give she crawled up the bed settled next to Vanessa and pulled her against her. Away from the wet spot they'd created.

 

Intend on thanking Charity Vanessa lifted her head but slumped right back down and passed out.

Charity with her face in Vanessa's neck, worked up from Vanessa's intense reaction, pressed her hand against her own clit and with mere four strokes came too. She fell asleep shortly after with a full heart and a smug smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in years or written in months, until this popped into my brain that one time I wanted to take a nap. Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to comment, please be nice.


End file.
